


say my name (make my knees weak)

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: everyone knows her as wendy. sooyoung knows her as seungwan.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	say my name (make my knees weak)

People know her as Wendy. Wendy The Bar Singer. Wendy The Stripper. Wendy The Barista.

Having an alias felt cool in the beginning, she must admit, she felt like a whole new person, she constantly feels like a whole new person, her past was in her hands, so was her present, and it felt like the most wonderful gift anyone could have given her.

Her past was erased in two months, and her work as hitwoman got increasingly difficult, increasingly exciting. Wendy has a dead family, a dysfunctional family, a picture perfect family. Wendy knows how to dance. Wendy knows how to sing. Wendy can do anything a human can, Wendy is as free as a bird. Wendy likes boys, guys,  _ men _ , whatever they’re called. Wendy is a sex freak, Wendy likes celibacy.

Watching her next target buy groceries gives her system a shock. Her target, Park Sooyoung, is a mess -- a  _ royal _ mess. Her own family, the royal family, has hired Wendy to kill her. Park Sooyoung, the black sheep of the royal family.

Wendy watches Sooyoung bend over the frozen foods, reaching for the farthest chicken packet.  _ She could’ve just walked over to the other side _ , Wendy thinks.

_ That’s a cute butt. _ Someone else in her whispers. Someone she’s shut down for so many years. Someone who is soft, someone who likes romantic dates with flowers and candles, someone who wants a cabin in the woods, a wife, and two children. Someone who’s too weak for the world.

Wendy walks to Sooyoung, a perfectly charming smile on her face. “Hey babe.”

“Hi,” Sooyoung rests her elbow on the closed lid of the freezer, smiles beautifully at her. “I got chicken for tonight. Sounds good?”

“Good.” Seungwan nods. “I haven’t had chicken in a while.”

Wendy is an actress. Wendy is a writer. She writes scripts for her interactions with her targets, to make sure she knows what’s happening, to make sure she’s controlling what’s going to happen, and she reads her target so well, Wendy should get an award, seriously.

Wendy’s inspiration is always Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. She really likes Brutus. She loves the betrayal in it. She’s always planning for Brutus’ level of betrayal.

“Really?” Sooyoung straightens herself, walks to Wendy with such grace. Royal grace. She wraps her arms around Wendy’s shoulders, smiling innocently. “That’s too bad. Let’s make Saturdays a chicken night, okay? So my Seungwannie doesn’t miss out on my delicious chicken.”

Her knees feel weak. Seungwan. That’s so foreign, she tries not to flinch when Sooyoung says her name.

Sooyoung makes her feel silly. Makes her want to runaway. Runaway with the princess of their country, to a place where nobody knows them, get married, live to their fullest, have a fun life. Maybe not too fun, there will be problems, of course, but it’ll be them versus the world. Them. Always together. Sooyoung and Seungwan, the history will know them as the runaways. While everyone else who gets to know them barely, will know them as a couple. A married couple. A normal couple.

“Thank you,” Seungwan coos. She buries her face into the crook of Sooyoung’s neck, her breathing heavy but soft. “You’re the best, Sooyoung-ah.”

“You can thank me between my legs, sweetie,” Sooyoung whispers. Her lips touch the shell of Seungwan’s ears. A shiver runs down Seungwan’s spine. She pats Seungwan’s butt. “Let’s go. We have to eat dinner, catch up with Mr. Psycho,  _ and _ you have to thank me. Lots to do, lots to do.”

“Yes, your highness,” Seungwan giggles. Her face is red even at the thought of being between Sooyoung’s legs. She’s done it at least fifty times now, but it manages to make her a little shy anyway. “Do you want to tick things off in that same order?”

Sooyoung steps back, looking at her with an amused look. “I wouldn’t mind watching Mr. Psycho while you eat my pussy.”

“Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung laughs, clapping her hands. “What?”

“Don’t be so crude!” Seungwan makes an embarrassed noise. She drags a laughing Sooyoung towards the cashier, avoiding making eye contact with anyone while they get the things checked out.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i missed writing wenjoy >< i love them so much! i should probably write a longer verion of this au? i think i'd like to~
> 
> (multichapter/longer version is here > archiveofourown.org/works/23118475/chapters/55316053)
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!!!! constructive criticism is welcome!! <3


End file.
